Life of a Legend  Part I  A Boy Name Jak
by Venn364
Summary: This Part of the life of a legend follows Jak as he grows up in  Sandover Village. From when he arrives, how he met Daxter and learnt to fight, to the famous wumpbee insident, right through to the Precursor Legacy. To be re-released under a new title.


**Hello Hello. This is Ven Diagram back to do whatever the hell I do. I've decided to repost this story cos I only had about three really short chapters anyway. Soo I've put them all into one big chapter and expanded on them a bit well maybe a whole lot more than a bit but its all been added to encompass the main plot that I will be putting into place and to improve the overall quality and the interestingness of the story. Oh yeah and the Precursor legacy and pre thingy part of the story will sort of use a medieval aging thingy where someone of fifteen years of age is considered and adult. After all they wouldn't of lived as long in the past as they do in the future. I will be updating this story about once a week or sooner if I run out of patience and this series will run alongside another one I'm making called The Hero Prophecies which will basically contain the proficies made by the precursors about the supposed true hero. That series will be narrated by Seem and will only be updated very rarely as it will contain the prophecies made by well everyone who makes a prophecy in this story and it will contain her interpretation of what happened to fulfill the prophecy and what might happed to fulfil the rest. It will be set just before, during and after part 4 of life of a legend so it will contain some very teeny spoilers. Nothing plot destroying just a name or two. **

**Move over peoples cos I am back in business and am completely free of writers block! I am the master of statistical analysis, all must bow down before me!**

**Everyone remember that "bla bla bla" is speaking and 'bla bla bla' is thinking. **

**I don't own Jak. cries**

* * *

**Life of a Legend - Part I – A Boy Named Jak**

**Chapter 1 – The Boy **

**Location:** Forbidden Jungle  
**Time:** 11:34am  
**Day & Month:** 17 Januas (summer time)  
**Year:** 68457923 AP (After the Precursors) /8 BMH (Before the Metal-Heads) Haven Time

A boy of around five years old wandered through the jungle scared and alone. His white shirt and blue overalls ripped and stained. He wore a piece of rope as a belt and there was a small rope around his neck that suggested that something had hung there recently but didn't anymore as several of the threads in the loop had been snapped. His feet were bare and a pilot hat covered his head and green hair came out under the edges. If one looked very carefully they could see that the very tips of the boy's hair were a blond colour but as it was so had to spot no-one ever seemed to notice. He had cuts and scratches all over him as though he had been run over by an angry stampede of yakkows. By chance he came across a man in his early forties. The man was around 5'2 feet and bald on the top of his head, he had a large moustache which, like the little bit of hair he did have left, was a very light blond. When the man first saw the boy he was immediately drawn to his blue eyes. Each looked like a great sparkling ocean, they were so clear. He bent down to the boy's eye level and introduced himself with his usual British accent.** (AN: don't ask how he got it though cos I'm pretty sure Britain doesn't exist in the Jak-verse)**

"Hello I'm Christopher Saltweather, grand explorer, what's your name?"

The boy shook his head.

"Do you want to tell me?"

A nod.

"Then why don't you?"

The boy opened and closed his mouth several times before shaking his head.

Christopher sighed, "Ok. Do you remember where you came from?"

The boy shook his head.

"Do you remember anything?"

This time the boy shrugged.

"Alright", Christopher looked the boy in the eye, "How about this I'll take you back to the village and clean you up then we'll see if you can remember anything and if not then we'll just have to look for your family the old fashioned way. Deal?"

The boy nodded and looked at Christopher with trust showing clearly in his eyes. Christopher then picked him up and gave him a piggy back ride on the way to the village.

* * *

**Location:** Sandover Village  
**Time: **12:45pm  
**Day & Month:** 17th of Januas (summer time)  
**Year: **68457923 AP (After the Precursors)/8 BMH (Before the Metal-Heads) Haven Time

Sandover Village was a quiet place and nothing much unexpected happened in the village. There was only one really small child there, a boy called Daxter who was five years old. Another boy lived there with his uncle as his father had passed away not too long ago. This boy's name was Marvin and he was twelve. Marvin was a well behaved boy and Daxter didn't really have to competence to do anything very naughty on his own so not much could be said about them ruining everything with their mischief. The village probably stretched half a mile long in all directions and as the village's sage had recently passed on his hut stood at the very head of the village looking very empty indeed.

An hour after arriving back in the village Christopher had finished bandaging up the boy's wounds and found him some suitable clothes to replace his old ripped and stained ones. The boy was now wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with brown shorts. He wore a pair of sandals over his previously bare feet and he had kept his pilot's hat. The boy's skin looked rather pale when compared to that of a regular villager and his slightly bi-coloured hair was bound to cause a stir in the village when Christopher finally introduced the boy to them as the boy's hair made him look a lot like Christopher's nephew Marvin.

Christopher was just fixing the boy a sandwich when his nephew walked through the door of the hut muttering about lurkers and crazy green men. His gravity defying hair was bleached blond by the sun but his green roots still showed clearly under his racing goggles. On his feet he wore a pair of boots specially made to provide protection as well and maximum grip and mobility. He wore a pair of off white pants and a black shot sleeved shirt. His eyes were a stunning purple colour and he had a gash running up the length of his left arm that was bleeding profusely.

He went straight over to the corner of the hut where there was a large wicker box. He opened the box and took out a bag of green eco, tore open the bag with his teeth and applied it to the gash on his arm now grumbling about the fact that it wasn't fair that he was always the one getting attacked no matter who else was there. All this time Christopher waited patiently in the corner with the boy waiting for his nephew to offer up an explanation to his condition or to notice the boy sitting on the counter eating a sandwich. When no explanation was forthcoming Christopher spoke up

"Marvin my boy as good as it is that you've come home early today I have to ask, why on earth did you walk in with such a nasty wound? What could you of possibly been doing that could of caused something like that?"

Marvin closed to box and turned around "Well you see Uncle, there I was on Sentinel beach just moseying along minding my own business when this freaky green guy…" His eyes came to rest on the boy, "Who's that?"

"The boy? I'm not really sure; he can't talk so I can't exactly ask him. I found him wandering around in the Forbidden Jungle around an hour and a half ago not too far from the lurker caves. If he does have a family it's quite possible that they have come to a rather messy end"

Marvin strode across the hut to get a better look at the boy. "You know Uncle with his hair he looks sorta like me. Did you notice Uncle? Hell he could even pass as my little brother" The boy looked up from his sandwich and smiled at Marvin, before offering him the last half of his sandwich. Marvin smiled and shook his head, no he didn't want any, and looked thoughtful for a second before continuing what he wanted to say. "You know Uncle… I've always wanted a little brother… So I was just wondering… Can we keep him?"

"No. He needs his real family. We need to look for them properly before we even consider something like that."

"But Uncle you said it yourself they probably didn't make it since you found him so close to the lurker caves. The other villagers don't even have to know that he isn't related to either of us. I'll take care of him, and teach him really cool stuff and make sure that he stays out of trouble and… and… please can we keep him Uncle?"

"Fine. But there are a few conditions."

"Alright"

"If he trashes the hut than you have to clean it up along with him, you have to double your efforts in your studies and you have to help the boy as well. When we go to Spargus on trading missions you are in charge of making sure he doesn't get lost or fall overboard. And finally make sure you really do keep him out of trouble, the Precursors know this village has enough to deal with without the boy wreaking havoc among us."

"Yes Uncle"

"Oh and before we do keep him we have to look for his family because if they are still alive than we have to find them and the boy will have to go with them. Is that understood?"

"Yes Uncle", He looked the kid in the eye and grinned, "Did you here that kid? You're staying with us!" The boy grinned back at him and nodded, clearly meaning that he had no problems with that arrangement.

"Well now the that's all sorted, Marvin, would you please tell me what happened to you to get you injured?"

"Sure. I was minding my own business when suddenly this freaky green guy and a girl with blue hair fall from the sky and…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T HELP US? I DID NOT TRAVEL ALL THIS WHEN… er… I mean WAY TO LOSE MY CHARGE IN SOME FREAK ACCIDENT!"

"…"

"NO I DO NOT HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE HE IS! DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE HERE WAISTING MY TIME TALKING TO AN IDIOT LIKE YOU IF I DID! WHY I OUGHTA…"

The boy's ears perked up at the sound of the yelling. He lightly leapt down from the counter top onto the floor and slowly padded over to the door.

"By the Precursors. That's loud; who do you think that is?"

"It's that freaky green guy I was trying to tell you about Uncle. You see he…" Marvin noticed the boy heading to the door, "Hey kid where're you going?"

The boy was at the door of the hut now and was shyly peeking round the frame, looking for the source of the voice. He soon found it and his face cracked into a large grin and he ran out of the hut towards the man that Marvin had dubbed the 'freaky green guy'. Marvin noticed this and he frowned. It looked like he wouldn't be getting a little brother after all.

Christopher walked over to the doorway just in time to see the boy get tackled by a girl a few centimetres shorter than him and start wrestling with the boy while shouting at him how he was mean and had made her worried.

A man with lime green skin was questioning the mayor about something. His green and silver hair was in an afro with a log stuck through it and he had an orange egg with blue poke dots nestled in it. He wore platform log shoes in an attempt to make himself taller and his choice of outfit was extraordinarily strange. He wore a brown, leaf like, tunic and dark green pants. His glasses had two different sized lenses and several magnifying bits.

He saw the girl finally get up after a short wrestling match with the boy; she was around four years of age and had aqua blue hair with green streaks in it and bright green eyes. She, like the boy, had bare feet and a pair of goggles hung around her neck although they were obviously too big for her. She wore a white shirt with light brown pants and a belt made from yakkow leather which made it obvious that her outfit was chosen for its practicality instead of its looks and the shiny silver wrench that hung from a loop in her belt said that wherever they came from normal metal mustn't be as rare as it was in the village. She and the man's skin were also extraordinarily pale as though they were not used to the sun. Had Christopher not known better he would have thought that they were from Snowy Mountain or some other equally cold region, but their choice of clothing made it obvious that they were from a warmer climate than that.

It obvious the green man was getting frustrated and the mayor storming inside his hut, sick of the man's verbal abuse at his stupidity didn't help matters, but when the girl had tackled the boy he had stoped shouting after the mayor and looked over at them shock showing clearly on his face. But that was quickly over ruled by relief of the boy's safety. When the two children had stopped mucking around he inspected the boy for injuries. Carefully removing each bandage and using green eco to heal the wounds. Christopher's eyes widened at the sight and heard a small gasp from Marvin beside him. The boy was a Channeller as was the, ahem, freaky green guy.

As they watched the green guy finished healing the boy's injuries. As soon as he was done the boy grabbed his hand and started dragging him over to the hut where Marvin and Christopher were, the girl trailing along close behind them. Marvin grinned at the boy before directing his attention to the freaky green guy and saying

"Hey freaky green guy, I didn't know you knew the kid here. Small world isn't it?"

The green man's eyebrow started twitching

"Still with a face like yours its not surprising the world is trying to keep you contained in as small an area as possible."

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOUNG MAN I AM AN INCREDIBLY RESPECTABE SAGE OF GREEN ECO. AND MY NAME IS NOT 'FREAKY GREEN GUY' IT'S SAMOS!"

"Gee noisy much"

"Grr… Why you…" 'He's worse than the rat'

"Daddy stop arguing with them"

The girl stepped forward some more and looked at Marvin and Christopher shyly, trying to gather up the courage to say what she wanted, and finding it when the boy took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't mind Daddy he's just cranky 'cos we teleporting and he has that. My name's Keira and this is Jak. He's a mute and he's my bestest best friend in the whole world."

She looked at Jak and seemed to be listening for a second, before looking back at the two confused looking men standing just outside the hut.

"Jak says to tell you guys that he's an orphan. He doesn't 'member his parents. Why did you want me to tell them that Jak? My Daddy'll take care of you and so will I."

Jak just grinned at her and made a face.

"What do you mean Jak?"

He made a hand motion.

"Really?"

Jak nodded.

"Oh wow! You're so lucky!"

Christopher, Marvin and Samos just watched that half silent, half verbal conversation with confusion. Until Keira turned around, looked her father in the eye and said

"Jak said that these guys said he could stay with them. Can We stay here too Daddy? Please?" Then she brought out the best weapon a four year old child has… the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Well… I don't know…" 'Will this effect the way things turn out? Wait a minute…'

_Flash_

_The man chuckled in a humourless way "No kidding. We used to know the guy who lived there."_

_Flash_

'Oh grub roots' "Fine Keira but we'll need a place to stay and I'm not entirely sure if they have any reservations."

Christopher blinked several times before speaking up, "I'm sure we can find you someplace to stay, the old hut up the head of the village is free if you want that and you would be able to see Jak every day. That is if you'll allow us to be his guardians."

"Alright. Can we go inside then this awful heat is really getting to me and there are some things that you'll need to know about the boy."

"I'll be back later, alright guys?" said Marvin looking over at the dock, "The fisherman's about to head off and I wanna see if I can catch me any big ones."

"Fine Marvin but if you go overboard than it's your own fault."

"Whatever Uncle. See ya guys."

Samos chuckled at Christopher's frustration of the fact that Marvin hadn't listened to a word he said. He watched the young man hop into the fisherman's boat and chuckled some more as they sailed away.

"So, Samos is it?" asked Christopher, "What do you say to some tea, and you can tell me everything I need to know about Jak here."

"Fine by me. Jak, Keira, why don't you two go play for a while. You must be bored listening to us talk."

"Just a lot Daddy. Don't worry we'll be careful. Won't we Jak?"

He nodded vigerously and the two children ran off as Samos and Christopher went inside the hut. Samos took a deep breath and looked Christopher in the eye.

"Well if you're going to be taking care of the boy I should probably tell you as much as I can. Not all of it mind. If they do somehow by some freak of nature make it here it's best that you don't know too much. It all began five years ago, the day that the boy was born. His father was the king of a mighty city, at war with a race known as the metal heads. Great terrible creatures of all different shapes and sizes with on thing in common, the great yellow gem embedded in their skulls. Anyway, the boy's mother died in childbirth. She was a kind woman, with a good heart. Jak gets his eyes from her but the rest apart from his hair are from his father, the great king Damas. Children of the royal family are not formally named til they are one year old, until that time they are known by the name of the founder of the city, Mar. One the day of his first birthday, when he was to be properly named by the king, there was a coup. Jak's uncle, Baron Praxis took over the city and killed the king. We didn't find Jak until around a year later when I stumbled across him wandering the streets. I knew it was him not only because of the crest he wore around his neck but by his unusual hair. No-one in the city has that kind of hair. It was a genetic throwback going back many generations to the time of Mar. I knew what to call him because the night before the coup the king had called me to his rooms and asked me if I thought that his wife would approve of the name. I told him it would and he seemed to relax after that." Samos frowned, "A few months ago someone escaped from the baron's prison, a young man. I'm not quite sure how old he was. Before getting sent there he had been a light hearted carefree boy much like Jak is now but when he came out he was… different. While he was in the prison the baron had experimented on him with dark eco. For two years he was in there but he escaped. He came and joined the underground movement against the baron and protected young Jak from the guards. He successfully defeated the metal head leader and he got Praxis off the throne but…"

"But what? What happened after that?"

"It was too dangerous for the boy to remain there. People would have tried to use him to gain the throne for themselves and since my wife had passed on a little over a year before the end of the war I offered to take him with me and my daughter, Keira. So we packed up, got on the rift rider and off we went. That's about it"

"I do have a few questions. One, how old is Jak? Two, Does he have any allergies I should know about and three, why doesn't he talk, I've heard him make sounds and stuff but he hasn't actually… you know… spoken."

"He is five years old; I'll tell you when his birthday is later. He doesn't have any allergies that I know of but I wouldn't let him anywhere near any wumpbees, Trust me the results are not pretty."

_Flash_

_The man wielded his gun wildly at the mention of the word. "Wumpbees! Where! Where! They are evil and must be destroyed!"_

_Flash_

"He doesn't talk probably because of the trauma of his father being killed. I still don't know what happened to him in the year he was missing for buy that is sur to contributed to it as well. Also…"

Just then a voice sounded from just outside the hut where Jak and Keira were currently involved in a game of tag.

"Never fear everyone. The Daxtinator is in the house"

A look of horror appeared on Samos's face. "Oh no, anyone but him!"

* * *

**There it is folks. Life of a Legend chapter 1. In regards to Marvin I'm gonna be sending him somewhere that is not Sandover for the duration of part two so that he cant interfere in the plot. It's just that I couldn't find anyone probable that could just disapear that could teack Jak cool stuff and stop Daxter from getting them killed at the sme time. Plus It kiss another bird with the same stone after all who do you get when you chop off the last three letters of Marvin's name? Oh yea and everyone should look forward to Chapter 2 which I will now put in a preview of so if you don't want any spoilers just skip to the bottom of the page and review, review, review, cos I won't updat til there's been five.**

_**Next time on Life of a Legend Part I… Meeting Daxter… **_

_**"So what's you name kid?" **_

_**"His name's Jak" **_

_**"Hey I didn't ask you so…" The buck toothed boy looked at Keira for a second before grinning and smoothing back his hair in what he obviously thought was a suave manner and began his most infamous pickup line, "Hey there hot stuff what's your name?" **_

_**"…" **_

_**"Sorry I didn't quite catch that I was lost in your eyes" **_

_**"…" **_

_**"Aren't you a little you to be hitting on people Daxter" said Marvin as he came down the path. Jak nodded vigorously in agreement while Keira giggled. **_

_**Daxter went red with embarrassment before saying "My dad says that your never too you to get the ladies. It doesn't matter what you look like just as long as you've got the right lines" **_

_**"I hate to break it to you Dax but that's not how it works" **_

_**Meanwhile Samos was in the hut clenching his fists and repeating the same mantra over and over in his head. 'Not gonna kill him. Not gonna kill him. Not gonna kill him. You'll change the future if you kill him so don't do it. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. If you really must do it make it look like an accident. No wait don't do it you change the future. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him…' **_

_**Will Daxter ever learn that cheesy pickup lines are not the answer? Will he ever stop hitting on Keira? Will he and Jak ever become friends? Will Samos crack and kill him before the day is out? Tune in next time to find out.**_


End file.
